


Somebody's Home

by SisforSibyl



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: Дом — это не просто место, это состояние души.
Relationships: Syd Barrett/Roger Waters
Kudos: 2





	Somebody's Home

_Весь этот нескончаемый пасмурный день, в глухой осенней тишине, под низко нависшим хмурым небом, я одиноко ехал верхом по безотрадным, неприветливым местам. Наконец, когда уже смеркалось, передо мной предстал дом Ашеров. Едва я его увидел, мною, не знаю почему, овладело нестерпимое уныние. Однообразны окрестности ничем не радовали глаз. Угрюмые стены, белые, мёртвые стволы иссохших деревьев. От всего этого становилось невыразимо тяжко на душе. Сердце мне напомнил леденящий холод. Томила тоска. Сердце оцепенело. Отчуждение._  
Эдгар Аллан По "Падение дома Ашеров"

  
  
Этой игре его научил Сид.  
— Дом Ашеров — это не просто дом, это состояние души. У меня внутри – его падение.  
Они сидели у берега Кам, ежились и зажимали ладони подмышкой, только бы согреться. Сид достал из-за пазухи сборник рассказов По со штампом местной библиотеки, и, открыв книгу где-то посередине, начал читать вслух.  
— Сегодня просто промозгло, поэтому тебе так кажется, — произнес Роджер. — Давай-ка я тебя согрею.  
К тому моменту в Роджере шесть футов роста, которыми он и навалился на Сида, шесть футов и незрелые представления о том, как нужно помогать ближнему согреться.  
В отместку Сид просунул свои ледяные, негнущиеся пальцы Роджеру под свитер и долго смеялся над тем, как Роджер дрожал от холода.  
— Я тут подумал, — зарываясь лицом в воротник чужого свитера, произносит Сид. — Бывают дни, которые хотелось бы запомнить во всех подробностях, с каждым разговором, словом, маленькой мыслью. Когда после не можешь вспомнить мелочь, которая казалась совсем неважной — злишься, потому что память уже стерла ее с концами. Это как с фильмами. У каждой пленки в каком-нибудь архиве лежит резервная копия, и всякий раз задумываешься, в какую бы организацию обратиться, чтобы получить копию со своего дня? А потом понимаешь — нет такой организации.  
Возможно, Роджер потому и пошел в архитектурный, что в своей голове уже успел выстроить дом с тысячей комнат: отвори любую — она расскажет тебе анекдот, поцелует вязким, гадким и розовым, будто пастила ртом, собьет с ног сквозняком или даже поколотит.  
Есть комнаты, которые Роджер посещает чаще других. Одна из них, со всегда приоткрытой дверью, обвешана фотографиями пейзажей Анцио, а на потолке капающим красным сургучом выведены цифры семь и три нуля. На вырезанной из черного дерева тумбочке стоит граммофон, хрипло протирающий пластинки военных оркестров и Веры Линн. Шкаф утрамбован фуражками и флагами.  
Иногда, после концертов, уже проваливаясь в тяжелый, как чугун, сон, Роджер слышит скрип кресла-качалки, слышит, как тихо, но явственно чиркает спичка, слышит сухой кашель, словно этот неизвестный давится табаком.  
...В отличие от отца у Сида нет собственной комнаты.  
Он будто имеет право заходить в любую, потрошить комоды и ящики стола, рисовать масляными красками по воспоминаниям Роджера о покупке его первого винилового диска, первом опустошенном тамблере виски, о потере девственности за магазином на Виктория Роуд.  
Время от времени Роджер за руку приводит его в новую, пестрящую выцветшими воспоминаниями.  
— Или я, или эти мерзкие обои в цветочек, — говорит Сид. Подобных обоев на стенах и в помине нет, но комната послушно схлопывается, уничтожая и воспоминание о себе.  
— Знаешь, однажды я просто запру тебя в подвале и спалю дом к чертям, — грозится Роджер тогда, или когда в очередной раз находит Сида свернувшимся на его собственной кровати. По сравнению с остальными, комната Роджера обставлена скупо: кровать словно из барака, сцепившиеся друг с другом проводами гитарные усилители и почему-то облюбовавший это место Сид.  
— При всем желании, я не верю. Здесь ужасно скучно, в твоей голове. Вот, например, сегодня я ходил к Кам, провел день за вырезанием своего имени на песке, когда внезапно суматоха волны смыла меня и мое имя прямиком в реку! – тянет Сид. — Кажется, я задохнулся под водой, а, открыв глаза, вновь оказался здесь. Твоя проблема, Родж, в том, что ты не можешь отпустить человека, даже когда этого человека уже и в помине нет. Даже когда все, что от него осталось, это имя, песни и воспоминание.  
Помолчав пару секунд, точно раздумывая, Роджер сильно толкает его в грудь — Сид пошатывается безвольно — но не дает упасть, подхватывая его за подмышки, мнет его губы своими, как будто им по четырнадцать лет и кто-то из них соседская девочка. Потом Роджер прикусывает Сида за кончик языка.  
— Хочешь, трахнемся? – спокойно предлагает ему Сид и, как уже делал однажды, лезет ладонями Роджеру под свитер. На этот раз его руки сухие, как пергамент, не холодные и не теплые, и Роджер усиленно старается не думать, почему.  
В голове Роджера им позволено шуметь сколько угодно, но получается наоборот: тишина прерывается резкими вздохами, точно из них двоих, как из старых ковров, выбивают дух. Когда они занимаются сексом, Роджеру кажется, что он истончается и умирает, а Сид и вовсе не чувствует ничего.  
После таких снов Роджер иногда просыпается с ноющим чувством вины, иногда — с эгоистичной радостью, порой от влаги сыреет его подушка, а порой — простыни.  
Роджер принимает решение, когда заходит в собственную спальню и видит Джуди, которая, сидя на кровати, усердно забивает гвоздь в побеленную стену.  
На покрывале лежит заранее приготовленная фотография с их свадьбы.  
Джуди колотит молотком по шляпке гвоздя с праведным энтузиазмом, с каким жители Иудеи, должно быть, распинали Христа.  
Четверть часа спустя Роджер сидит в пустом поезде, на коленях наспех заклеенная скотчем коробка с плакатами сороковых и макетами самолетов-истребителей.  
Он не знает, куда идет поезд, но пока он движется, это не важно.  
— Я могу проверить ваш билет?  
Роджер поворачивается на голос контролера и отдает ему лист с пропуском вместо пункта назначения.  
— Я, кажется, оставил ключ под ковриком, — Роджер совсем не удивлен.  
Сид снимает с себя пиджак, шутит про оттеняющую цвет его глаз униформу.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Он пожимает плечами и долго смотрит на бегущий деревенский пейзаж за окном. Потом спрашивает:  
— Это действительно так тяжело? Я себя имею ввиду. Думаешь, однажды я исчезну сам собой?  
— Нет, — Роджер поправляет коробку на коленях. — Не думаю, что это пройдет. Но точно изменится, меняется уже сейчас.  
— Как?  
— Наверное, вес. Он неожиданно стал сносным. Ты будто превратился в миниатюрный гипсовый слепок, который можно носить с собой. Иногда ты не приходишь месяцами и я почти забываю о тебе, но потом нахожу у собственной постели, или вот как сейчас: ты — контролер, булочник или бездомный на улице. Иногда это так тяжело, что мне хочется проломить себе череп... но не всегда. Мне это не нравится, но это то, что есть у меня вместо Сида Барретта, и оно со мной. И...  
— И что?  
— И это нормально, на самом деле.  
Поезд останавливается, и Роджер выпадает из сна.  
Подушка опять отсырела, но то было прошлой ночью, а сегодня уже новый день.


End file.
